What If They Were Real
by momchil the dragon slayer
Summary: Think about it - what if xenomorphs were real? I am just an ordinary boy with a boring life, until.. I meet them... the xenomorphs. The fanfiction is from my point of view, I hope you read and enjoy it! There may be a little bit of cursing. :P
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I had an awesome idea for a fanfiction, so here I am, writing. I don't have much free time, so the fanfiction may go slowly, but I promise I will give my best, so you enjoy reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will be answered!

 **What If They Were Real?**

 **Chapter 1: My Life**

I woke up at half past six in the morning by my alarm. It was Monday - the day I hate the most. I was very sleepy, considering the fact that at one o'clock in the morning I was reading fanfictions.

I put some clothes on and went in the kitchen to have breakfast. I got out two slices of bread out of the fridge and put them on the toast. After I had breakfast, I brushed me teeth and got out with my bag for school. As usual, I missed the bus, so I had to walk to school, which was about a mile away. I got out my headphones and played some music on my phone, so I wouldn't be bored, but that didn't help.

When I arrived in the classroom, I got ready for the first lesson. It was Math - one of the lessons I hate the most. Nick, one of my friends from our class, arrived and sat next to me. "Good morning Nick, how are you?" - I asked as he got out his books for the lesson. He had long (not as long as a girl) brown hair, brown eyes and white skin. His nose was a bit big, which I laugh at everytime. "Good morning, I am good. You?" - he said. "Very sleepy and tired. I am also out of any motivation, because it's Monday." - I answered. "Hm, you are always in that mood. Why so?" - he asked. "Because, Nick, I hate school and nothing interesting happens in my life at all." - I answered. While me and Nick were talking, Stoyan came in. "Hay, look at who's here!" - he said, looking with that stupid smile at me. Stoyan was the guy that ruins all of the class and bullies me often. "Shut up, Stoyan. Just shut your mouth once for all." - I said, glaring at him. He only laughed annoyingly and sat on his place. I hated that boy.

The math teacher came in and said "Good morning class. Today's lesson will be... Solving Systems Of Two Equations With Two Unknown By Collecting." I looked confused at the book and saw that this wasn't as hard as it sounded.

After Math, I went to the school's shop and buyed a small chocolate bar. I loved chocolate, but didn't eat much, as I didn't want to get fat. I was in nice slender form and I wanted to keep it that way. As I went into our classroom, gave the half to Nick and I ate the other half. While eating it, I was thinking of what will it be to the end of the year. The same thing over and over again. Getting up, breakfast, school, home, studying, reading, sleep. Everything over and over again. It was like the time wasn't going on. Everyday was just another day. Nothing interesting at all... As I was thinking, Stoyan came and started annoying me by joking with me. His jokes didn't sound like he was joking, it sounded like he wanted me to be annoyed, not interested in them. My patience was going out with every word he was saying. At one moment I couldn't hold my rage back and punched him so hard in the face, that he collapsed on the floor. He was holding his nose, blood coming out of it. I really didn't want to punch him, I was none of a bully or a fighter, but he got what he deserved. "What the fuck! I am gonna kill you!" - Stoyan said, getting up and charging at me. I didn;t know what to do. I just stayed there, taking the punch he gave me. It wasn't hard, but it hurted. I pushed him hard and he fell on the floor and I took the chance to go away. I rushed from the classroom to the toilet and locked the door behind me. "What the hell did I just do?!"- I thought, my hands shaking. Now this day was different.

After school, I apologized to Stoyan for punching him. He only ignored me and kept walking towards his home. I learned that he ws lucky, because his nose was almost broken. Me and Nick walked towards our homes. We lived in different blocks, but close to each other. As we seperated, I continued to my home.

I was looking at my phone, when suddenly I heard a noise from the close bush. It was nothing I had heared before, so I went to check it out. As I got closer, the mysterious creature moved away quickly. "Nah, probably just some kind of animal..." - I thought, as I continued walking.

When I got home, I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I got my bag off my shoulders, which was a big relieve, as my bag weighed about eight kilograms. I changed into my home clothes and went to sleep. I started blacking out, slowly and peacefully. I started dreaming.

Suddenly I woke up from a weird noise. I sounded like the noise I heard earlier this day. I checked the time - it was nine p.m. and it was dark outside, as well, in my room. The noise kept going - it was some kind of a screech. The noise reminded me of the xenomorphs, I was a big fan of them. I got up and turned on the lights. I saw my room, as it was before I went to sleep, with the wondow opened. I got a flashlight and went to check what made the noise. I got out of the block and went towards the noise, which was in the direction of the field infront of our block. I turned on the flashlight and suddenly saw a dark figure moving. I shited my pants and ran back home, closed the window and locked the door. I couldn't believe it. I phoned Nick. "NICK! You won't belive me! But I will tell you, I think I saw a xenomorph!" - I said, scared. "Are you drunk?" - Nick asked. "No, I don't drink alchohol.. never mind, I am serious!" - I answred. Nick just laughed and said "You're joking, right?" "HELL no! I am completely serious! I heared these weird screeches, I went outside with a flashlight and I think I saw a xenomorph!" - I answered. Nick didn't say anithing for a few seconds. "Wow, you are really serious. I am coming." "Okay, just watch out." - I said, still scared for mine and my friend's life, as I swear I saw partly a xenomorph's body.

End Of Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews will be answered and gladly appreciated! See ya all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Little One

**Chapter 2: The Little One**

Nick was going to come soon, so I decided to wait for him infront of the entrance of the block. As it was dark, I took a flashlight with me. I got down and stayed there, looking at the darkness infront of me. I turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the dark bushes. Luckily for me, there weren't xenomorphs. I breathed out the air I had been holding without realizing it.

After some waiting, Nick came and we got to my apartment. As we got in, my bigger sister came and said "Hi Momchi, hi Nick, how are you?" "We... uum... are fine." - I said, with a fake smile. "What is it? You are hiding something, aren't you?" - She said, with a little smile. "Nope. We aren't." - Nick joined the conversation. After that both of us got in my room, where I told Nick what I saw in front of my block. He listened carefully, or at least he seemed so. After I finished he laughed and said "You are insane.". I only glared at him, but decided to agree with him. I really was a xenomorph maniac and I thought about it. Why did I even like xenomorphs? I mean, in fanfictions, they are awesome, but on the other hand, they were monsters. In the movies, they were described as "things, born to kill". "Helloo, Momchi, you there?" - Nick interrupted my thoughts. "Yes Nick, I might be insane. If you want to, you can stay here for the night." - I replied. "No, thanks. I think to go now. It's ten p.m. My mother might be conserned. By the way, I didn't believe you for that, but I would believe you for something that makes sense." - Nick said, before standing up. "See you tomorrow, I guess." - I said, as he got out of the apartment's door.

I got back in my room and prepared myself for tomorrow's day. After that, I got myself for sleep and went under the covers.

I suddenly awoke from a weird noise. It was that hissing noise, but in my room! I quickly turned the lights on and prepared for the worst and hoped for the best. I saw... nothing unusual. No xenomorphs, no marks of claws, no noises, nothing like that. "Am I getting crazy?!" - I thought to myself and returned to sleep, turning the lights off. On the morning, the alarm woke me up at half past six a.m. "Freaking alarms!" - I thought and almost broke my phone, from where the alarm sounded. I turned it off and got up, a bit angry and sleepy. As time passed, I calmed down and decided to have a breakfast.

After that I realized that I had only a shirt and a underwear on me. I put some clean clothes on and brushed my teeth. I got my jacket and my bag for school. I fastened the middle pocked of my bag, not looking at it, because I was in a hurry.

On the way to school, I remembered last night's noises. "It was probably just a dream." - I thought to myself. I felt something in my bag to move and jumped from surprise. I quickly got the bag off and checked what was in it. I opened the first pocket - only books for school. I opened the middle pocket and was scared and surprised to see a chestburster in it! I looked away and then in the chestburster again. I blinked several times and realized that it wasn't going to hurt me. It just looked at me, confused and scared as much as me. I realized that I couldn't take it to school and I couldn't take it home, either. I closed the pocket and started walking towards home. I hurried and soon got to the field infront of my block. I opened the bag and tryed to take the chestburster, but it hissed at me.I backed away, showing my hands, proving that I wasn't going to hurt it. After it calmed down, I slowly got closer and carefully got it out of the bag. I couldn't believe it. I was holding a xenomorph in my hands. I felt like I wanted to keep it, but then I quickly threw that idea out of my mind. I was deep in the field, so no one could see me. I petted the chestburster slowly and for my surprise, it purred. It liked being petted. After that, I put it on the ground, but it locked itself on my hand. At first, I thought that this was cute, but after that, I tryed to remove it from my hand, but it hissed at me. I gave up and took it in my hands. I sighed and thought "What am I going to do with a chestburster, which wants to stay with me?!". I decided that I was going to skip school today, so I called my mum and lied that I was sick and that I was going to skip school today. She believed me and I almost jumped from happiness. She told me to come home. I agreed, I couldn't disagree. I thought a little bit and after a while, I got a plan in my head. I put the chestburser back in my bag and went home.

In the front door, my mum asked me "How are you feeling? Are you ok?". I pretended to be sick and said "Well, I have headache, my throat aches, also and I think that I am going to throw up every moment." She looked at me worryingly and said "OK, go to your room, I wil make you some tea and prepare some toast." "Okay, thanks mum." - I replied and went to my room. I opened my bag and took the chestburster. How did it get in my bag, anyway? The doors were locked. After that I remembered that I had forgotten to close the door for the balcony. I hid the chestburster in a box in my room. That box was there for a complete unknown reason. I hadn't used it until then. I said "Stay here and be quiet." It seemed to understand me, somehow. That was good. My mother got in the room with the toast and the tea. "Thank you mum, really." After that I remembered that the chestburser should be hungry, too. That could be a problem. There was meat in the fridge, but my mum would get very suspicios if I asked her to bring me raw meat. I got out of the room with her and we went to the kitchen. There, I opened the fridge while she wasn't looking and took a steak. Luckily, she didn't notice. I got back to my room and went to the box where the chestburster was. I smiled and said "You should be hungry, I bring you some meat." It looked at me and its saliva started forming in its mouth. I gave it the steak and went to eat my own meal.

After I finished, I went to my mother and said "Uh, mum. Would you please not come in my room?" "Why" - She asked and I said "Well, I just need some time for myself." "Okay." - She said and I got back to my room. There, I saw that the chestburster was exploring the enviroment. "Okay, we are free for the next few hours." - I said and laid on my bed, resting. The little alien joined me and got next to me. I got it on my belly and started petting it. It purred and I enjoyed that sound. After some time it got asleep. I smiled and thought "This is so cute!" After that, I carefully got up, without waking it up and put it in the box, where later I put one T-shirt on it. I smiled and went on my computer to read fanfictions.

End Of Chapter 2

Sorry for the waiting, people! I am back with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! But I need reviews, because I feel like I am writing to no one. I will see you in the next chapter! Review, follow and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Okay, sorry for the loong wait, but school and, well, lazyness are the reasons. I want to tell you something - the main hero in the story - Momchil - is NOT a girl, as I saw some reviews, saying that he is. That makes me think that I am a bad writer, who can't even describe characters. For a few weeks, I thought of making a rewrite of this fanfiction, but saw that it was actually starting to get popular and people liked it, so I changed my mind and wrote this chapter for you. So, let's get into it.**

 **Chapter 3: The Fight**

 **Momchil's point of view:**

After reading some fanfictions, I realized it is night already. I looked back at the box, where the chestburster was supposed to be. I smiled lightly and went next to the box, but the little xeno wasn't there. I looked around to see it staring at me from my bed. I checked the time and it was eleven o'clock. I was surprised how fast time was passing.

\- "Well, time for some sleep." - I said, as I turned off the computer. After that, I took the chestburster and placed it in it's box and folded the T-shirt on it. Then, I proceeded to taking off my pants and going into my bed.

\- "Good night." - I said, turning off the lights and sinking into sleep.

 **The alien's point of view:**

The human went to his nest to sleep. I heard him saying good night and turned off the lights. I was comfortable in that box, but thought of something. I waited for about an hour and then got up and climbed his nest and laid next to him under, what I assumed were, covers, where it was warm and comfortable. Now, I could sleep sweet. 'This human is my first friend...' were my last thoughts before drifting off into sleep.

 **Third person point of view:**

The sun was starting to rise from the gorgeous mountains and birds were singing their morning songs.

Suddenly, at half past six, awarm went off, waking Momchil and the chestburster. The human yawned and turned off the alarm. The little alien went out of the bed and stayed in the center of the room, looking at Momchil as he slowly got up, still gathering strenght for the awaiting day. He put some pants on and looked at the xenomorph.

\- "Good morning, little friend." - He said with a smile and sleepy face. He, then, went out of the room - he was the only one awake in the house. Momchil made breakfast for him and took out a stake for the alien.

\- "There ya go." - He said, placing the stake in a dish and placing it in front of the chestburster. After the breakfast, he prepared his backpack for today's school. He had forgotten that he was "sick".

\- "Hey, listen - I want you to stay in my room until I come back, okay?" - Momchil said to the alien. It nodded and went into his room to finish its sleep. Momchil went to school.

 **Momchil's point of view:**

I went to the hell-place, adults decided to call school and went into the classroom, where I saw Nick. I sat next to him and the day went on. The school day finished and while I was going home, Stoyan stopped me with a few other boys next to him.

\- "Um, hello." - I said, as I knew why they were in front of me. My heart started pounding against my chest. I took off my backpack, as they did. Stoyan was first to punch me between my eyes. Although, I was taller and stronger than him, he had a good punch. I was still standing as the other two boys started punching me too. I kicked one of them in the leg with all the force I could and he screamed in pain, but Stoyan punched me again. I was now on the ground, as all of them kicked me. After a while, they stopped and ran away, as adults came and helped me up. I took my backpack and started walking to home. Somehow, in less than half an hour, I was home and went to my room, by nose bleeding and all my limbs and torso hurting.

I locked the door behind me and placed the backpack on my chair. After that, I laid down on my bed and the little chestburster went next to me, looking as if it was worried. I had to name it somehow, I couldn't just keep calling it alien or chestburster. I'll do that later.

The chestburster went next to my arm and bit me, piercing through my flesh and into my veins. I screamed and it then released my bleeding wrist.

\- "Are you trying to finish me?! Little traitor!" - I said and then cursed under my breath. I went to the bathroom, washing my wrist with soap and then taking a bandage and placed it on the wound.

 **The alien's point of view:**

The human came back, bleeding and barely walking. 'What has happened?' - I asked myself and my friend laid down on hus nest, tired and in pain. I climbed up, worried and didn't know what to do. Something came to my mind. I would bite down and start a transformation - it would heal him, make him stronger and give him the ability to understand me. I went through it several times and tryed to tell him " _This will hurt, sorry_.", but to have no answer.

I bit him, where his veins were, and let some saliva go into his blood - that would start the transformation. He screamed in pain and when I was ready, I let him go. He was definetely not happy about what I just did. " _Sorry, sorry, sorry_!" - I tryed to tell him again, but he couldn't hear me. I hid under his desk and waited until he cal,ed down.

After a while, I came out and saw him with a bandage on his wrist. He just glared at me ad went somewhere.

" _Can you hear me_?" - I tryed to tell him. No answer. He came back, looking at me surprised.

\- "Did you just talk?" - He asked me.

End Of Chapter 3

 **Okay, so this was chap 3, hope you enjoyed it, I am working on something new for me, so keep an eye on my profile for a new thing. ;)**


	4. Important!

**Author's Note**

Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. I'm very proud that 'Mercy And Xenan' is so successful this far, I honestly didn't expect it to get 3.7 THOUSAND reads when I started writing it! But..all things have an end. This includes me writing. I might return to writing some day in the future, who knows? But for now..with a lot of regret and sadness, I'm gonna quit writing. I thank you all who took their time to read my stories, follow me and favorite the chapters. My personal opinion is that I'm not good in writing - sometimes I can't find the right words, or something else. I read some of the very first chapters I wrote and the cringe is huge! XD

Well..now that has been almost 9 months since I discovered fanfictions and almost 8 months since I started writing and posting my chapters on (the first website I started uploading them), I think it's a good time to put a full stop on my writing career for now. But don't forget - I might return to it later in the future.

It took me long to make that decision, as I saw that I didn't have the wish to continue writing, but also didn't want to disappoint you all. I know that I have said that I'll not abandon my stories, but..I guess I'm just a liar, someone that doesn't deserve your attention. Sorry. I'm so sorry.


	5. Chapter 4: Vera

**Chapter 4: Vera**

 **Momchil's point of view:**

I slowly got back, still holding my wrist. I was looking around my room, but saw no one, except the little chestburster.

"Did you talk?" I said, still confused. I then heard the voice in my head again

"Yes, I did, you can hear me!" it sounded happy. I backed away a little. I was amazed and confused at the same time.

"B-But, how can I hear you?" I asked and in response, the little creature said "I mixed some of my saliva with your blood, which gave you the ability to hear xenomorphs." I nodded slowly and then remembered that those aliens can heal kinda fast. I unwrapped the bandage and saw that where the wounds from the teeth should've been, were replaced with my skin. There were no wounds anymore. I then felt that the pain from the fight earlier today was going away - slowly, but definitely faster than before. I looked at the alien again.

"Well, I think I should thank you." I said and smiled a bit. From the fast healing and all that had happened today I got very tired. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." As I said that, the chestburster tilted its head.

"Sweet dreams." It said and then went to sit on the couch.

"Thanks. See you later." I said and laid on my bed, almost sleeping immediately.

 **Third person oint of view:**

The chestburster started feeling that it was soon going to transform into a small xenomorph, so it went over to the box and curled in a ball, starting its last sleep as a chestburster.

After four hours, it was getting dark. Momchil woke up by the sound of the front door being opened. He quickly looked around for his alien friend and saw that it was in the box. He then noticed there was a change. He saw that it has transformed, the skin laying next to it. He almost puked, but shortly regained control over himself. Momchil covered it with the T-shirt in case someone entered the room and went over to wash his face. After that, he went to see who came home.

"Hello, how was your day?" He asked, pretending that nothing has happened.

"Oh, hello. It was very good - we went to the mall and bought ourselves some clothes." Momchil's sister answered, holding a bag, full of clothes.

"Oh, okay. Girls' stuff." He said and went over to the kitchen to get himself some food. He was glad that the alien healed him, making the marks of the fight disappear - he didn't want his mum to be worried.

 **Alien's point of view:**

I woke up and felt that the box was kind of small. I had transformed. I smiled, but didn't move, as I was hearing humans' voices. After some waiting, someone came in the room, closing the door behind them.

"No worries, it's me." I heard Momchil and got out of the box.

"Hello, I am transformed now. Cool, right?" I said, smiling.

"Y-Yeah...pretty cool." Momchil said, observing me. He was holding a bowl, full of some white liquid and little yellow chunks of something.

"What's that?" I ask, tilting my head.

 **Third person point of view:**

The boy smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that he had an alien in his room. "That's called cereal. Some of us, humans, like to eat cereal for breakfast. Although it's kinda bad for the body, it has good taste and it has some good things in it," He said and after that sat on his bed.

He then remembered that the, now small xenomorph, needed a name. He thought about it a little and not too long after, he came up with one. "Hm..I need to call you something. Do you like Vera as a name?" He said, looking at the alien with a smile.

"It's beautiful..does it have a meaning?" It asked, returning the smile with a toothy grin, being excited about its new name.

"Yep. It means 'faith' in Russian. I'm happy to hear that you like it!" The boy answered, taking another spoon of his breakfast in his mouth.

When he was done eating, he left the bowl on his desk. Later on, he decided that it would be good to revise for a maths test. Momchil had no idea what was actually happening to the world right now - xenomorphs were all around the world, in small, but powerful, hives. People went missing more and more often, worrying the goverments and citizens.

After several hours of studying, revising and doing homeworks, Momchil decided to take a break. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes for a second, sighing quietly. He got ready for sleeping. By that time, the small xenomorph had laid down on the couch, snoring quietly. The young teenager was laying in his bed, and before turning the light off, he said quietly "Good night, Vera..my faith."

End Of Chapter 4  
 **OK, this chap might be shorter than the others, but I promise you to make the next one longer and things there will be getting more exciting! Have a wonderful day! : D**


End file.
